Story of my Life- A One Direction Fan fiction
by niallerforever48
Summary: Story of my Life- A One Direction Fan fiction. So this story is about a 14 year old named Tara who gets to live with One Direction... This story is based off of the new song they have out called Story of my Life. To find out what happens next, you'll have to read it.


Story of my life- A One Direction Fan Fiction

By: niallerforever48

Tara's P.O.V.:

I come to the old Train on the track which I call 'Home', its the only home to me anyways...

So I go to Belleview, FL High School, I get bullied a lot, well it's because I don't have any parents anymore and I live in an old abandoned train car, sooo pretty much you can see why...

I collapse onto my knees on the floor of the train car and sob, the bullying has gotten too harsh lately...

Harry's P.O.V.:

We are walking to the tour bus when I hear sobbing coming from an old abandoned train car.

Harry: Niall cmere.

Niall: What?

Harry: Come with me

Niall: Ok?

We walk up to the train car and pull open the door to see a girl of about 14 years of age on the floor of the train car, sobbing her eyes out...

Harry: {Goes over to the girl}

Tara's P.O.V.:

I suddenly hear footsteps coming towards me and back away from the sound into a corner.

Harry: Shhhh, it's ok

Tara: Oh my gosh , you're harry styles!

Harry:Yes, and what is your name?

Tara: Um, my name is Tara.

Harry: Where is your parents?

Tara: They died in a car crash.

Harry: Well come with us, you are going to be living with One Direction.

Tara: {I nod quietly}

Then I follow Harry and Niall...

Once we get to a huge bus with their picture and name on it...

We go inside, then I see 3 boys playing what appears to be Mario Kart.

When they hear us, Liam presses the pause button and turns to us.

Liam: Well who is this? {Talking about me}

Tara: I'm Tara.

Zayn: Where's your parents?

Tara: They died in a car crash.

Louis: Where were you living?

Tara: In that old abandoned Train car that you guys passed on the way to this tour bus.

Everyone: Awww...

...

Then Harry takes me up to his room and we both lay down in his bed.

Tara: Sing to me?

Harry: {Smiles} Ok Tara.

{He starts singing Little Things}

Harry's P.O.V.:

After I sing the last words of Little things. I look over at Tara.

She has fallen asleep with her head on my shoulder.

Maybe we can adopt her.

Hopefully...

Tara's P.O.V.:

I really hope he doesn't wake me up...

Geez, I'm tired and I love his room! WOW!

Of course my wonderful dream is broken when...

Harry: TARA!

Tara: AHHH! What?!

Harry: Get up!

Tara: {Groans then gets up}

...

We go out to the living room.

Liam: Everyone sit down on the couch.

We all sit down on the couch.

Liam: Ok everyone who thinks that we should adopt Tara say I!

Liam: I!

Harry:I!

Zayn:I!

Niall:I!

Louis:I!

Tara:I!

Everyone laughs.

Liam: Who's last name are you going to use?

Tara: Hmmmm... Styles!

Harry: Has a nice ring to it, sis.

Tara: {Smiles brightly}

Harry: {Smiles back}

We all go and get dressed.

I come down in a flowing red dress with some dressy TOMS.

Liam: You look nice.

Niall: Wow

Zayn: Who you trying to impress, a guy?

Harry: Of course she looks wonderful, she's my little sister, isn't she?

Tara: Yes Zayn, of course I am, and thank you, Harry. {Smiles}

Liam: Well lets go to the license place.

Tara: {Puzzled} I'm getting a license?

Harry: {Smiles at me and ruffles my hair} No, Silly. We are going to get your name changed.

Tara: {Smiles back at him}

Harry: Do you want to change the first name too?

Zayn: It sounds like a good idea.

Liam: I like the idea.

Louis: Me too.

Niall: Indubitably!

Harry: I agree.

Tara: Ok I guess it is.

Harry: Hmmmm what should the new name be guys?

Liam: Taylor?

Louis: Allie?

Niall: Maddie?

We all look at Niall shocked.

Niall: Did I say something wrong?

We all laugh.

Tara's P.O.V.:

Harry and I go up to his room and we both fall asleep, instantly.

The next morning...

Harry: Tara!

Tara: UGH {Groans and goes back to sleep}

Harry: OK! {Picks me up and carries me to the bathroom and makes me get dressed}

Tara: {I put on a blue/green flowing summer dress and a pair of strapless sandals}

{I come downstairs}

All of the boys's jaws drop.

Tara: {Smirks}

Liam: Well come on beautiful lets go to the license place.

Niall: I'M COMING, TOO!

Harry: ME TOO!

Zayn: ME TOO!

Louis: ME TOO!

We all head out to the car.

Then we go to the license place and after we get my name changed...

When we get outside...

Harry: Ok Maddie, lets go to the tour bus.

Liam: We have to also sign her up for high school.

Harry: Oh yeah almost forgot about that.

Maddie: I don't wanna!

Harry: And I don't care.

Maddie: Ughhhh.

Liam: Well lets go get that taken care of.

Harry: Yeah.

Maddie: When are we gonna eat?

Everyone laughs except Niall and I.

Niall: I was gonna say that.

Harry: You sound like Niall, Maddie.

Maddie: Well I'm hungry, Haz.

Harry: Fine, just wait until we are done with your registration, ok?

Liam: Actually, Harry?

Harry: Yeah?

Liam: Lets just wait until tomorrow {Then whispers something in his ear}

Harry: Ok let's go to Nando's!

Everyone: YAYZ!

That night...

I feel so exhausted so I go to Harry's room early and collapse on his bed and fall asleep instantly...

Harry's P.O.V.:

I hate not telling Maddie about the move but we don't want any stalkers...

{Sigh}

Around midnight...

Me: Li?

Liam: Yeah Haz?

Me: Are we there yet?

Liam: Almost, just 10 more miles.

Me: Wow.

Liam: Yup.

When we get there...

There is a huge mansion where we pull up to.

I go and pick up Maddie and carry her in the house.

I smile at Maddie and carry her to the room with the balcony at the end of the hall.

Then I cover her with blankets and tuck her in.

I kiss her forehead and leave shutting the door softly.

...

Maddie's P.O.V.:

I wake up and look at my surroundings.

Uhhhh, Where am I?!

I get up and look around, a huge walk-in closet adorned with designer fashion expensive clothing.

A balcony with a view of the beach.

A bed with silk sheets.

Sh-

I am interrupted by...

Harry: Good morning, Maddie.

Maddie: Where in the Ashton Kutcher am I?

Harry: {Laughs} You and me and the rest of the boys are in L.A., California.

Maddie: OMG!

Harry: Shhhh {Puts a finger to my mouth}

Maddie: What the flip, Harry?

Harry: Don't tell anyone where we live, ok?

Maddie: But-

Harry: Ok?

Maddie: Ok Harry, I promise.

Harry: {Smiles at me} Thank you, beautiful little sister.

Maddie: {I smile back at him} Your welcome.

Harry: Lets go downstairs and eat breakfast.

Maddie: WOW! REALLY?!

Harry: {Chuckles} Yes sis, really. {He can't help but smile at my excitement}

Maddie: EEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP! {I jump up and down}

Harry: We have to register you for high school, Maddie.

Maddie: NOOOOOOOOOO! {Gives Harry the puppy dog face} Pleeeeaseee

Harry: No, I have to register you for high school, you're only fourteen and you have to go to high school.

Maddie: Ugh but-

Harry: {Puts a finger to my lips} No we are no buts about it...

Maddie: {Scowls}

Liam: Is that a smile I see on your face, Maddie? {He says this smirking}

Maddie: {I start to smile but cover my mouth so that they can't see it}

Liam and Harry: {Start tickling me}

Maddie: {Bursts out laughing} HAHAHAHA S-STOP!

Liam: I knew I saw a smile

Maddie: {I smile brightly at him}

Liam: {Smiles back} What a beautiful smile!

Maddie: {Gives Liam the puppy dog face} Do I have to go to high school?

Liam: If you smile again, you won't have to.

Maddie:{Smiles brightly at Liam}

Liam: Sorry {Smirks} but you still have to go.

Maddie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Liam: Sorry but we have to.

Harry: True.

Maddie: UGH!

Harry: Well go and get dressed then we can get that over with, Maddie.

Maddie: Ok Harry. {Runs upstairs and gets dressed in a light blue summer dress with a pair of dressy TOMS}

When I come downstairs...

Harry: Nice

Niall: Wow

Liam: Beautiful

Louis: Gorgeous

Zayn: Breathtakingly beautiful!

Maddie: {I blush} Heh. Thanks guys.

Zayn: Where are you going dressed like that?

Maddie: To the high school to register.

Zayn: Oh ok.

Harry: Well lets go.

Maddie: kk!

We arrive at the school and it is like HUGE!

My mouth gapes open.

Harry: What? Ya never seen a high school?

Me: Its just so HUGE!

Harry: Your high school where you were was low on funds wasn't it?

Me: I don't know, never paid attention...

Harry: {Nods quietly}

We get registered.

The next day, I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL UGHHHHHHHHH!

Maddie: {I get out of bed and go and get on my flowy red summer dress and a dressy pair of TOMS}

I walk out to the living room...

Liam: Wow

Zayn: Beautiful

Niall: Gorgeous

Louis: Breathtakingly beautiful

Harry: Indubitably, now I'm taking you to school so come on lets go.

Me: {I groan but follow not wanting to be late but I HATE SCHOOL AHHHHHHHHH}

Once we get to the school...

Harry: Sis, you'll be fine.

Maddie: But-

Harry: Go on.

Maddie: {Sighs and opens the car door, steps out, and lightly shuts it back}

I turn around, quickly hide my emotions, and take a deep breath. Then I step into my new high school.

I go to the front office and get my schedule and locker number and go out to the back of the school.

?: Hey, you're new, yeah?

Maddie: {Turns around} Yes. Who are you?

?: I'm Stone. {A/N: Has anyone watched the X factor? Wayell, I HAVE! I STILL CANT BELIEVE THEY KICKED STONE MARTIN OFF! ;( ANYWAYZZZZ BACK TO DUH STORYYYYY}

Maddie: Cool name, I'm Maddie.

Stone: Lemme see your schedule.

Maddie: Ok {Hands him my schedule}

Stone: Wow almost all we have the same classes.

Maddie: Great, now I have a friend at least. {Smiles brightly}

Stone: Oh umm...

Suddenly a huge ringggg comes through a speaker...

Maddie: What is that?

Stone: {Laughs} Thats to signal us to go to class. I'll let you follow me around, k?

Maddie: K.

Stone leads me to the first class.

The teacher pulls me aside and lets Stone inside.

?: Hi, you must be the new student. What is your name?

Maddie: Hi, my name is Madelyn Styles. But you can call me Maddie.

?: Ok. I am .

Maddie: Ok.

: Well are you a low or high singer, Maddie?

Maddie: High singer, ma'am.

: Where'd you transfer from, Maddie?

Maddie: Ummm Belleview, Florida, ma'am.

: {Points out a couple of girls, one with dirty blonde hair and the other with dark brown hair and well tan skin} Go sit by them.

Maddie: Yes ma'am. {Goes in and sits by them}

?: Hey, you must be new my name is Gabby.

Maddie: Oh hi Gabby.

?: Hey, I'm Alexis, what's your name?

Maddie: Oh hi, I'm Madelyn Styles. But you can call me Maddie.

Alexis: I love the name Maddie. My name is Alexis Swift.

Gabby: Ditto. My name is Gabby Swift.

Maddie: You guys are sisters?

Gabby: Yeppers

Alexis: {Giggles} Yupperoooniiiiii...

Maddie: {Giggles}

Gabby: Did you guys not take your ADHD meds?

Maddie+Alexis: {Giggles}

Gabby: I'll take that as a no.. {Sighs}

Another BRRRRRRIIIIINGGGGGGG sound comes through the speaker and everyone hurries to their classes and in this classroom, everyone hurries to their seats, and comes in and takes a seat at the piano.

:


End file.
